Sad Beautiful Tragic
by Midnight Wallflower
Summary: "Sometimes sad endings aren't bad, sometimes they teach you lessons. It's what makes life interesting." After 4 years of being together, Damon decides to leave Elena and moves away from Mystic Falls for her own good. But apparently, in 14 years a lot of things can happen. Beginning with the death of the one you loved. The sad version of a Delena love story. Damon/Elena, AU.
1. Sad Beautiful Tragic

A/N: Hey guys! So I decided to do another one-shot! My second actually. I have had this idea for about two months now and I just couldn't get it out of my head. As you guys probably don't know, I love sad endings. It's not like I hate happy ever after, in fact, I love them. But I just think sad endings always teach you lessons at the end. This might probably be just Damon and Elena's sad love story. Do you guys want me to continue it? Like writing how they fell in love, fluffy moments? Or just a one-shot? I think it will be just a one-shot but I wanna know your opinions :)

Disclaimer: I don't own TVD, all the rights go to Julie Plec and CW. I only own Amelia and Damian.

* * *

~✸◊Sad Beautiful Tragic◊✸~

_In dreams, I meet you in warm conversation  
We both wake in lonely beds, different cities  
And time is taking its sweet time erasing you  
And you've got your demons and darling they all look like me  
Cause we had a beautiful magic love there  
What a sad beautiful tragic love affair_

* * *

"Dad...dad!" A brown-haired girl yelled at her father for the hundred time in the morning.

The man glanced around, searching for the angelic voice that called his name. When he found it, he stared at an angry girl with her hands on her hips. "Yes, honey?" The girl rolled her eyes. "Where is Damian?"

"Oh, he's working at the Grill" She said "Dad, today...um..." She paced back and forth on her feet "Today is mom's death"

His heart dropped in the moment the girl pronounced those words; he knew that it was his entire fault. It was his own fault that the love of his life was gone, it was his fault that he had to raise a girl alone; it was all _his_ and only _his _fault. His eyes narrowed to the floor swallowing hard, a tear escaping from his eye. Since her death nothing's been the same; his once full of love eyes were terrifying; his once warm skin was cold and made you shiver; the fake feeling of his heart beating like a train in motion when she kissed him, or better, when she tell him she loved him, was now dead. But that was until he met her, his daughter, _their _daughter. It was their blood and flesh; it was the closest thing he had from her. At first he saw her as a reminder that it was all his fault, that they would've a happy, un-normal life of vampires together with their daughter, raise her_ together_, watching her graduate from middle school _together_, watching her packing for college and crying because they can't let their baby go _together_, watching her marry _together_, becoming grandparents _together_, watching her having a normal life away from the supernatural problems _together_, seeing that their job as parents was successful and that they have the perfect daughter _together_, dying _together_. But now he had to do all those things alone because he was selfish.

"Hey, dad" the girl kneeled at his side, watching him with her brownish-blue eyes "It's fine, okay? I'll go alone if you don't want to go..."

He immediately stood up. "No, no...I'll go with you. I need to see her" The girl nodded and grabbed her father's hand.

She wiped her father's tear that was rolling down his face, letting a sigh out. "Dad, it's alright. It's not your fault, we've talked about it".

He shook his head. He was still on denial. He was stubborn, really stubborn, and more if it's about this subject, because he knew it was his entire fault that she was dead. "No, it is" He whispered.

She shook her head. "Dad..." She said "I won't say what you did was okay, but...you need to move on. Enjoy your life" He glanced down, looking at his hands "Dad, I want you to enjoy your life, it has been 19 years now, you can't keep blaming yourself for mom's death. Find a girl, tell her you love her, have a life. I still have to figure out what I'm going to do with my own"

"Amelia," He said softly "I will never love a woman as I loved your mother, understand that"

She nodded in agreement. "I know that's...understandable. A love like that can disappear that easily" He glanced at her "Uncle Stefan, Uncle Jeremy, Aunt Caroline, and Aunt Bonnie told me your love story with mom. I know you loved her so much" She explained "I miss her too, you know" She walked and glanced at the window, it was a rainy cold day at Mystic Falls, just like the day when her mother died "She was my mother, the woman who gave birth to me, I am carrying her blood" She glanced back at him and shook her head, tears falling down from her eyes "You're not the only one hurting here"

He walked up to her and hugged her daughter, who let a loud sob in his chest. Tears were now falling as well. "Amelia, I'm so sorry, I know you're hurt..."

She shook her head. "No, you don't dad..." She said and pulled away, glancing back at the rainy day from the window, leaning with her arms. "I lost my mother. My first years were with you and your bourbon, having strange girls at home sleeping with you" And then he realized he was not the only one hurting, he accidentally hurt his own daughter as well. She noticed and quickly said, "Let me finish. I remember waking up at night, having nightmares, all I wanted was a hug from my father and to tell me he was there and everything was gonna be okay, but I never woke you up because you would be with a girl" She said. "But then you changed. That day I came home crying again because the guys at school bullied me because I had no mom, you noticed. You went with the principal and told her, since that day I started making friends" She said "I never gave up on you, because I love you, dad. You're the only one I have left. Mom's dead and I have no more familiars. I handled your alcohol and girls, never giving up on you thirteen years, dad. And you're going to move on, find a girl. Once I get away from this town in college, I want you to find a girl. You find Katherine, she was gone and you found mom, why can't you do the same now?"

"It's not that easy!" He spat "It's not easy to love, okay? I loved your mother, more than anything. I was stupid for letting her go. No need to rub it on my fucking face"

She shook her head. "All I've done all this years was telling you that it wasn't your fault. In fact, I should be mad at you for killing my mother, for letting her go" She said and saw the hurt in his eyes "But I never was. I waited for you to change, and you did" She said "And now you're going to move your ass on and fall in love again. Because you're a good man, you deserve it. Because you _owe _me" With that, she walked away from his father.

* * *

_Mystic Falls, Virginia__. 13 years ago_

_Damon Salvatore was driving at high-speed, not caring about the cops. He had just one name in his mind, just one: Elena Gilbert. The girl he had loved the most, the girl who gave him life, the girl who was in love with, but also, the girl whom he had destroyed. Yes, Damon Salvatore destroyed Elena Gilbert. He was driving back to Mystic Falls, the town he swore he would never come back._

_But what was he doing? Just the same stupid mistake: coming back for her. There were multiple reasons he wanted to return, but the principal was to see Elena, to beg for her forgiveness if it was necessary. He had already some dreams in mind that he wanted to spend with Elena; one of them was to turn her. Elena had always wanted to be a vampire only to be with him all eternity, which was something he loved about her. He still remembered when he heard those words he had want to hear since he met her, those 3 words that changed everything: I love you. He was fool enough to fall in love with his brother's girlfriend, fool enough to fall for the exact replica of his old lover: Katerina Petrova, also known as the selfish bitch who only cared about herself. But once he met her, he noticed she was nothing, nothing like Katherine. She was a ball full of energy life; her giggles made you laugh and smile even when you were at your saddest moment; her kisses were passionate and full energy, full of love; her words were caring and warm that made you heal when you were heart-wounded. He didn't deserve her; she deserved to live a nice human life without supernatural stuff, without him. _

_They had been a perfect couple for almost 4 years, happily and in love. After the sire bond was broken and Silas was long gone, they started dating like a real couple, no longer in the shadows hiding their love. Alaric, Damon's only best friend, knew all too well how much Elena and him loved each other, he was the only guy who could understand him. He was the only one who would be there for him even if they had a fight just an hour ago. That's why he begged Bonnie. Yes, he begged Bonnie to find a spell to make their friends come back. That's how now Alaric Saltzman was now a happy vampire. Anna was back too, and the last time she heard from her was that she was dating Jeremy again meanwhile Bonnie dated Kol. Damon still called Bonnie 'judgy', but they cared for each other._

_Being together for 4 years wasn't enough for Elena. She wanted the one thing he could never give her: a family. Elena insisted to marry and adopt a kid, a baby girl. Damon was too scared; too afraid he would be like Giuseppe. Would they turn them into vampires? Would they keep them humans? They would never be able to bury their child, even if it wasn't their blood and flesh, they wouldn't handle that much pain. So he did the thing he did the best: He ran away. He left her the day of birthday; he wanted her to hate him as much as she could. He needed to do it, just so that it would be easier to forget him. The moment he left Mystic Falls, he lost Elena. Forever. He prayed god that there was at least hope for her forgiveness. Just that._

_After 10 hours of driving, Damon arrived to the Boarding House. Silence. As if no one has ever lived there. Damon frown, the Boarding House was never silence. Yeah sure it was quiet sometimes, but there was always someone inside. That's when he heard it: a laugh. A male laugh. There was no one living in there except for Elena and Stefan. And that laugh wasn't his brother's. Jealousy spread through him, wishing there wasn't a guy who was with Elena. His Elena. He stepped out of his car and grabbed his suitcase, walking towards the front door. When he arrived there, he opened it and saw Jeremy standing there, laughing with no one. Weird._

_Jeremy turned around, confused since Stefan had told him he was going to hunt for a while and he had just left a few minutes ago. He widened his eyes at the sight of the person who he never thought he'll see again. The man who destroyed his sister's life. Damon Salvatore had returned home. "Damon…" Jeremy said standing up. "What are you doing here?"_

_Damon smirked. "Well, it is my house" He kicked the door shut with his black leather boot, throwing the suitcase into the living room, landing on the couch next where Jeremy was laying. "Whatcha doing here, kiddo?"_

_He shrugged. "I live here as well," Jeremy explained. "Stefan invited me to live here, he's actually hunting"._

_Damon only nodded, not in the mood to talk to Jeremy. He didn't want to waste anymore time. He needed to see Elena. "So…how's everyone?" He asked carefully._

_He shrugged. "We're dealing with it, you know" He said, pouring himself whiskey on a cup Damon had never seen "The pain never really goes away"._

_Damon frowned his eyebrow, confused. "What are you talking about, little Gilbert?" He asked drinking his bourbon, letting the burning liquid swallow down his throat. "I may remind you I wasn't here for…what? 7 years?" He said._

_Jeremy glanced at him with wide eyes. He apparently didn't know about her death. Oh god, it was going to be so hard to explain. He was going to be hurt, betrayed, and guilty; and everyone knows so well how Damon deals when he's guilty. It's been 2 years since Elena's death, and nobody was okay. Bonnie and Caroline cried for months, they are even still crying a little sometimes. Matt cried for a year and a half, drowning his sorrows in alcohol, it was shocking. Matt never gets drunk. Tyler cried as well, but of course, not as much as everyone else. Alaric got drunk a couple of times. Jeremy, well, he didn't take it so well. The last member of his family he had left was dead; he was not okay. He got drunk, and even tried to kill himself, but Stefan saved him. Stefan, he turned off his humanity again, and went on a bad killing spree, that bad that they had to call Klaus to compel him to turn it on again. Stefan was still bad, but he had Rebekah now, who helped him a lot. Jeremy was so lost in the memories that he didn't hear Damon's calls._

_"Jeremy!" Damon spat "What's going on?"_

_Jeremy stayed quiet for a couple of seconds, before he swallowed. "No-Nothing" He said._

_Damon rolled his eyes and ignored him, going directly to the point. "So, where's Elena?"._

_Jeremy was in a battle between telling him or not. He had the right to know, he had loved Elena and was the love of her life as she lived. He deserved to know. He left for good, for the good of her. Or that's what they all thought. Jeremy saw it as selfishness, a damn coward. He just couldn't tell her no? He had to leave? He saw how much Elena was hurting after his departure. She started getting drunk all nights, crying over him, blaming herself. She was hurt, she was really hurt. If he told Damon he would go on a killing spree, just like Stefan. Will bring virgin girls over and use them as blood bags, he would turn it all off. They couldn't have that Damon back. The Damon who only cared about himself, the Damon without Elena. All his thoughts were interrupted when a soft voice said. "Don't tell him" She sobbed. It was Elena. "Please, Jeremy, don't…"_

_"Sorry" He whispered to Elena. "Damon, there's something you should know"._

_Elena sobbed. "No, no, no, no" She begged, "Please, Jeremy, don't tell him. He'll break…"_

_"Tell" Damon said._

_Jeremy closed his eyes, ignoring his sister's begs. "Elena…Elena's dead"._

_No. That was the only word in Damon's mind: No. She couldn't be dead; she just wouldn't leave him, would she? She wouldn't kill herself for him, she was stronger than that. She was wiser than that. He left her so she could be safe, away from him. But he just messed up things. He killed the love of his life. No. He was still in denial. This must be a joke. A sick, sick joke. Maybe they all knew he was coming back and decided to prank him…yes. That was it, there was no way Elena was dead. With a smile, he patted Jeremy's shoulder. "That's not true, Elena's alive" He said, but getting no response from Jeremy he alarmed. "Isn't she, Jeremy?"._

_Jeremy sobbed, tears pouring down. "I'm so sorry, Damon" Jeremy said "Elena's been dead for 2 years now"._

_Elena sighed; she just didn't want to tell him. She had forgive him a long time ago, and just watching Damon break-down at her feet was sad, but was depressing watching him and don't do anything. She still loved him, with everything she had and everything she never had. She loved him. "Damon…" She tried to say, but it was useless. He couldn't see her; she was a ghost._

_"No…" Damon whispered. "No…NO!" He roared, throwing the glass to the chimney. "Elena isn't dead! She-She can't be dead! No! NO!"._

_Damon couldn't believe it. All the plans he had made for both, all their dreams, their lives together. They could marry, they could've adopted, they could've been together for all eternity. But he had to leave. He had to make her die. He blamed himself, it was all his fault, only his fault. No. His Elena couldn't be dead. His angel, the light in his darkness, was now long gone. 'Please, don't go' that was the last thing she said to him. Don't go, her last wish, and he couldn't make it come true. Now he was alone, he deserved it, but he just wouldn't accept her death. He was on denial, he would never ever let her die, not in his lifetime. He swore he would always protect her, that he would never leave, and that was exactly what he did. He throw away everything on his way, tables, glasses, plates, blood, papers, everything. He couldn't stand it. Somehow, he ended up here, on his room. Where they had made love so many times; where they said 'I love you' to each other, where they swore they would be together forever. All those dreams were gone now. Her scent was till here, just like the last time. Her vanilla body wash was still on his shower. He walked over and saw some of his t-shirts thrown up. He guessed Elena had sat there with his shirts, he took out his current shirt. He took one of the thrown up shirts and put it over his bare chest, inhaling her scent, just like she had done. How could his angel have left him. It was impossible. He sat down on his bed. It had been over 4 hours now since he had heard of his angel's death. He felt some paper crunched beneath his pillow. Confused he checked under his pillow and saw there was a piece of paper. 'To Damon ' it said. Curious, he opened it up. Tears covering his icy blue eyes; it was from Elena._

_My dear Damon,_

_Hello my love. And here we are, you and me on the last page._

_By the time you read these words, I would be long gone. I could have left this paper to Jeremy, or maybe Alaric, but I decided to leave it here, under your pillow, in your room. You know, this room is where we shared our most valuable moments. Here is where I told you I loved you for the first time; I don't regret I did. You may be wondering, why leave it here? Well, its right you would have never returned, but I wanted to give you this letter if you truly loved me. And if you truly loved me you would've returned, which you did. Thank you, Damon._

_When you left, I was devastated. I wouldn't eat, sleep, I just drink your bourbon, wrapped in your t-shirts. It made me feel safe, like you were there with me. I thought life didn't have any sense when you left, I planned on killing myself. That was until I felt something. A kick on my belly. Yes, Damon, you guessed right, you have a child. Well, they are twins. I named them Amelia Jane Elizabeth and Damian Salvatore. When I was about to kill myself, Stefan followed me. He told me I was pregnant, and I didn't had any sex when you left. I just couldn't kill them, Damon. They are our children, our own blood and flesh, just as how we wished. Yes, I died, I died on a car accident. How ironic, right? I died at the Wickery Bridge, a drunk man was driving. Amy and Damian were with me, Stefan came to rescue us, but I told him to save our children. They deserve to live. It was the best decision I ever made. You may be wondering, how in the world could I write this letter? Well, I made a deal with a witch here on the other side, it could allow me to send you this letter. This is the year 2013; Amy and Damian are 4 years old. Amelia – or Amy – has beautiful brown wavy hair, and piercing blue eyes, it's a mix of both, you and me. Damian – or Dami – is your exact replica; he was black raven hair, just as yours. Also icy blue eyes, they are yours. The only thing he has from me is probably his stubborn._

_If I could go back and stop my death, I would've done it, believe me. I love you, Damon. I want you to take care of our children, do it for me. They don't deserve to be orphan, they are our children. It doesn't matter what year is, every September 2__nd__ go to my grave, ask Jeremy where it is. Damon, know that I have forgive you. Also, do one more thing for me; don't throw away this pillow. This is our treasure, this is where we spent the nights in, this is where I laughed at your sarcastic and cocky comments, this is where you told me you loved me, this is where I cried for you, and now, this is where you cry for me._

_I love you, Damon. Yours truly,_

_-Elena Salvatore._

* * *

_ After reading the letter and processing all the information, Damon waited for September 2__nd__ to arrive. Jeremy told him it was the date Elena died, and that people brought her flowers that day. Damon had been here for a month now, and he was still depressed. He had brought girls over and drank all the bourbon. It wouldn't be a surprise if he ended with all the bourbon supply of the Grill. He still couldn't believe he was a father, of two twins! He couldn't help but smile at the name Damian, and Elizabeth at Amelia's name: It was her mother's name. It's not like he didn't love his children, he was just so scared. He didn't know where to find them, he had searched everywhere but there were no registers of any Amelia or Damian Salvatore. He still missed Elena, so damn much. He knew Elena was his soul mate, and even with her forgiveness, it was still hard. He came back to spend life with her, but he only received the news that choice was taken away from her 2 years ago._

_He still remembers her soft pink lips, how she would blush whenever he gave her a compliment, how their hands intertwined perfectly, how perfect his name sounded when she said it, how her tan olive skin shined beneath the sun, the way her chocolate-brown eyes looked at him when she said 'I love you', how she would forgive him every time he screwed it up, how much she loved him. He still couldn't believe he let go that girl who brought him back to life, who showed him that life is worth it. But now, he had truly lost her forever. There was no turning back. He took a deep breath, Elena's favorite flowers in hand, and walked towards her grave. When he founded it, he kneeled _

_Elena Gilbert_

_Beloved Daughter, Sister, Friend, and Mother._

_June 22, 1992 – April 4, 2027_

_Damon closed his eyes, not daring to look at the gravestone. Tears were now sliding down his pale cold cheeks. He placed the flowers, with his eyes closed still. Because he knew, if he opened them, tears would explode and he would break down in the middle of the cemetery. And he certainly didn't want that now._

_"Hello, Lena" Damon said, finally opening his eyes, taking a deep breath even though he didn't needed to. "I was expecting to come back and surprise you, not the other way around" He chuckled without any humor, shaking his head. "I-I miss you so much. How could you do this to me, Elena? You-You should've had fight, for our children, for you…and as selfish as it sounds, for me"._

_He caressed her gravestone, as if she was there with him. "You know, I came back here with plans for us. I was planning to ask for your forgiveness even if I had to beg for it. I was gonna marry you, propose to adopt some children and deal with the consequences later, I was willing to forget my old vampire life and start a new one with you." He said, now sobbing "But it won't be possible, not without you."_

_"When I left, I was a messed up shit" He said "I turned it all off, I knew I wasn't right for you, you deserved to live a nice human life. I had to leave. I went to many parts New York, Japan, France, Canada, Africa, I went to many places, but all of them reminded me about you." He said "I-I knew I made the wrong choice when I left, and I regret it with all my undead heart. Not only because I missed you, but because you would be alive in this moment, in my arms, kissing you." He wiped the tears from his eyes; he couldn't stop it. His vision was blurry and he could barely see the sun. "And when Jeremy told me you were dead, that…you were gone…I couldn't believe it. I never thought you would be gone. I just wanted to die, Elena. I was planning to kill myself after Jeremy told me. Until I read the letter. That saved my life. I can't believe we have twins," He said happily, "I-I can't belie-eve there's a part of me and you, walking out there. My own blood and flesh" He smiled._

_"Back in the 1800's I wanted children, you know?" He said casually, as if he was talking to an old friend. "I wanted two boys and a baby girl. But everything changed when Katherine came" He shook his head "That's a talk for later."_

_He was going to continue telling her his adventures back in the 1800's when a little voice interrupted him._

_"Here!" A boy shouted "Its over here, Amy!"_

_Another giggle came behind the little boy. Damon turned around and saw two kids standing there. The girl was wearing a yellow floral dress that looked beautiful in, matching with her olive skin. Her wavy brown chocolate hair was half clipped and her brown-blue-ish eyes were sparkling under the sun. The little boy was grabbing the other girl's hand; he was wearing a blue and white stripped t-shirt, he was wearing black pants and brown boots. His little raven hair was messy and his icy blue eyes were piercing the man's ones. They both looked around 11-12 years old. The boy stepped in front of her, as if protecting her from the stranger he didn't knew. Damon smiled at that._

_"Who are you?" The little boy demanded. "Why are you in mother's grave?"_

_Damon widened his eyes. Mommy? Elena…oh my god. These are my children, he thought. He couldn't believe how alike his son was to him. He was just like him. What was he supposed to do? Hug him saying 'Hello, I'm your father who left you mother without knowing she was pregnant. But that's all right, I'm here now to take care of you. Oh, I'm a vampire by the way. *Grins*'. Of course not, they were 11-year-old kids, they were his children. "My name is Damon." He said, "I'm a friend of your mother's"_

_The boy nodded, understanding. The girl walked past him, letting the flowers on her mother's grave. "Hello, mommy" She whispered, kissing her mother's gravestone. A tear slip down her olive-skinned cheek as she put her arms around her. Damon could see how hurt she was, she was a warrior; taking the pain in, not letting it show._

_"Come here, Amy." The boy said hugging Amy. "It's okay, we're gonna be alright" He assured her, he pulled away and looked at her in the eye before hugging her again. "We will survive this, we always survive, believe in me." The girl only nodded and pulled herself on the boy's embrace._

_Damon watched the kids amused, how much they loved and cared for each other. But the question was…who brought them here? Did they were orphans? Are they adopted? Millions of questions ran through his mind meanwhile watching the kids cry. How much he wanted to hug his children and tell them everything was going to be fine, that he was going to protect them. But he couldn't. They had no idea who he was, they thought he was only another one of her mother's friends. The kids seemed oblivious of Damon standing there, because the boy kneeled in front of Elena's grave._

_He sighed. "Hello, mom" He said "I miss you so much, I hope you were here. We escaped again, you know? Mrs. Robinson is really mean, and also it was Amy's birthday so we went to Aunt Bonnie's bakery." Whoa, did judgy had a bakery?, Damon thought. "I promised you I would take are of her, and that's what I'm doing" He said "Yes, I will study a lot so I can go to a good college and give my sister a better life, I promise" He said. Damon's heart warmed at that. Was he going to sacrifice everything for her sister? "I will protect her from those idiots at school and not let her go near any boy. Yeah, I'll kick ass of the guy who dares to break my sister's heart" He promised, making Damon chuckled, happy and knowing he would do the same for his baby princess. A__pparently, his chuckle was too loud because both kids glanced at him. "Uh, I'm sorry sir, we are leaving now. Goodbye, mommy" He said._

_The boy took Amy's hand and started to walk away, but that was before Damon stopped them. "Hey!" He called, making the kids glanced at him. "So, where do you live?"._

_The boy shrugged. "Why would you want to know? You know nothing about us, you are a stranger." He said and then smirked. "You aren't a pedophile, are you?" Amy gasped and elbowed the boy's ribs. Damon noticed how much the boy looked like him, even his smirk! "Oi!"_

_"I'm so sorry, sir." Amy apologized. "My brother tends to be a jerk sometimes, we apologize" She said. He quickly noticed that is what Elena would do. She reminded her a lot of her._

_Damon chuckled. "It's alright kids…uh…I was just curious" He said_

_Amy nodded. "Yes, we understand. My name is Amelia, this is my brother, Damian," She said._

_"Amy, why did you just tell a stranger our names?" Damian asked._

_Amy shrugged. "Hey, it's Mystic Falls, nothing bad ever happens here" Yea sure, try to tell Klaus that. Amy glanced at Damon. "I feel like I can trust him…yes, we can trust him" Damian nodded, it was like a secret code they had. Amy extended her hand to shake it with Damon's, at the moment their hands touched, Amy closed her eyes and gasped, jerking back. It reminded Damon like when Bonnie sensed something._

_"Amy!" Damian said "Are you alright?"_

_Amy looked at Damon with widened eyes, tears on them. "You…you…" She said "You are our father"._

_Damon's eyes softened, he finally could tell them the truth…but how did she knew? "How-How do you know?" He asked._

_"I'm a witch" She whispered._

_Damon widened his eyes while Damian gasped. "Amy! We agreed not to tell anyone!" He said._

_Amy shrugged. "He's a vampire. Mom trusted him, means we can trust him." She said "I read her diaries. Damon Salvatore, right?" He nodded. "You have no idea how much we've waited for you". Amy whispered and hugged Damon._

_Damon's cold heart warmed at the moment Amy wrapped her arms around him. He had finally met his children. And he was not letting them go._

* * *

"Hello again, Elena" Damon said, standing on her grave once more. It had been a while since the last time he was here, which was on Amy's 18 birthday. She's 25 now. He had never really moved on from her death, but he was a lot better now. Thanks to Amy and Damian. "It's been a while. You're still the same" He chuckled. "I still miss you, and it still hurts. But you know, I'm better. You giving me twins was the best thing that has ever happened, there are two people now with our blood running in their veins. You were right, Amy is beautiful. She has our eyes, her hair and attitude is just like you. But she tends to be so cocky and sarcastic, just like me. She is getting married, I still remember when she was 15 and brought her first boyfriend home.

_Mystic Falls, Virginia. 10 years ago._

_"Dad, I want you to meet someone" Amy said, her brown hair was in a little side braid and her right arm was holding someone else's. Damon noticed it was a boy, making parent jealousy spread. "This is Dean, my boyfriend…"_

_Shocked, Damon stood up. He couldn't believe her baby girl was now a teenager. And she had a boyfriend._

_"No" He simply said and walked away._

He chuckled at the memory. "Yes, I promise he is a good man, Damian and I are sure of that. We promised we'll kill him if he dare to break Amy's heart. She's my baby girl." He said "Damian, well, he is studying to be a doctor, he is really intelligent and is nothing like me. Amy is just the girl version of me with a sprinkle of you. He has a good girlfriend, she's really nice. No, don't be jealous Lena, I only have eyes for you" He sighed "Amy wants me to move on, she wants me to find a girl. I know that's what you want too, but I just can't. I'm sorry, but I'll try my best." He stood up and went over to kiss her gravestone.

"I love you, Elena" He whispered "Forever and Always".

Elena watched Damon walk away and whispered back. "I love you too, Damon" She said and disappeared.

This is the sad love story of Damon and Elena. The ending may not be happy, but even the death cannot stop them from loving each other. They had a _Sad Beautiful Tragic_ story, and is the best and the worst thing that has ever happened to them.

_What a sad beautiful tragic love affair…_


	2. The Moment I Knew

A/N: Hello again. Yep, I know this is supposed to be a one-shot and all but I wanted it to be this 'one-shot' kind of series, basically telling their love story from the beginning. This is just for fun, I just think this will help reduce my writer's block. Most of my chapters are inspired by songs, this one is by Taylor Swift, The Moment I Knew.

Gotta say guys, it took me a really long while to write this, really.

Warning: This won't have a order, so I'll just put the dates just for you guys to know. They are randomly, a chapter could be when Elena first told Damon 'I love you' and the next was a fluffy chapter with Damon, Amelia, and Damian.

Disclaimer: I don't own TVD, all the rights got to Julie Plec and CW.

* * *

_Sad Beautiful Tragic_

~✸◊Chapter 1: The Moment I Knew◊✸~

_You should've been there,_  
_Should've burst through the door,_  
_With that 'baby I'm right here' smile,_  
_And it would've felt like,_  
_A million little shining stars had just aligned,_  
_And I would've been so happy._

* * *

_Mystic Falls, Virginia. June 22nd, 2014. _

Elena Gilbert saw her reflection on the mirror. Happy. A smile was on her face, and nobody could take it down. Her hair was slightly curled, she was wearing her sparkly blue party dress that drove Damon crazy, her black high heels weren't either high or low, they were comfortable enough to party all night. Her make up was simple, just a little eyeshadow, mascara, eyeliner, and red lipstick. She had been waiting for this moment all her life, she was finally 21. It only didn't meant she was going to be a official adult now, but it meant that she could turn now. Damon promised her that on her birthday night when she turned 21, he was going to turn her so they could be together forever. Caroline had organized a party, and for the first time, Elena didn't complained. In fact, she had helped her blonde best friend to organize it. She was finally happy, after her teenage years trying not to be killed, she was finally happy. She had Alaric, Jeremy, Bonnie, Anna, and even Kol back. Elena has never been the party type after her parents death, and even before she didn't party that much. Sure, she had gone to parties, but she always kept it under control. Until now. She was going to party until her feet hurt, she was going to enjoy it until her last breath; tomorrow she won't be human, not anymore. Nobody knew about their agreement, that was because they all knew they wouldn't be okay with it.

Her thoughts were interrupted when a cheerful voice came into the room. "Elena! You ready?" A blonde girl asked. "Bonnie called, she said everyone has arrived."

Elena turned around and smiled at her best friend. Caroline was the only one who could count in, of course, she had Bonnie, but it just wasn't the same anymore. "Yep, just getting the last touches." She said and sighed. "Has Damon already arrived?".

The smile of Caroline disappeared off her face, shaking her head. "No, he hasn't arrived yet." She answered, but seeing Elena's expression she quickly added with a smile. "But...he _is_ going to arrive. Don't worry, Lena, everything's gonna be fine" She assured.

Elena sighed once more and nodded, a small smile in her face. "I know" _He wouldn't do that to me_, she added in her mind. "Yeah, he's going to arrive soon, now, let's go." She grabbed Caroline's hand and grabbed her downstairs. They took Caroline's car keys and headed to the Boarding House, where Damon should be waiting for her. Elena smiled, tonight was the night. Damon gave her birthday present yesterday, saying he just couldn't wait until today. She remembered rolling her eyes and giggling as he picked her up in bridal style. She always said it bothered her, but secretly, she loved it when he did that. She loved every single thing about him; his cocky smirks, sarcastic comments, his rude interruptions, when they fight but ended up kissing because they just couldn't stay mad with each other for a long time, everything that made Damon was perfect in Elena's eyes.

She glanced to her side to see a very excited Caroline driving to the Boarding House, making her smile. Caroline has been her best friend since kindergarten, she has always been there for her. Her beautiful blonde curls were at her back, some getting in the way as she was driving. She was wearing a red dress that showed perfectly her curves, and her pale light skin was shinning beneath the moon. Elena has been secretly jealous of Caroline, but in a good way, of course.

"Mom wishes you a happy birthday." Caroline said to her with a smile, not taking the eyes off the road. "She can't make it, she is out-of-town."

Elena smiled, Liz Forbes, Caroline's mother, has always treat her as a daughter, specially after her parent's death. "Tell your mom that thank you." She said to her.

Caroline sighed. "You know, at first I didn't accepted your relationship with Damon," Elena opened her mouth to argue but Caroline cut her off before she had the chance to, "But, he makes you happy, Lena." She glanced at her friend. "He brought the Elena that you were before your parents went off the Wickery Bridge, he brought you to life. And as long as you are happy, then I am."

Elena grinned at her, but couldn't help but lower her glance at the ground. Her once happy smile turned to a sad one. "Try to tell that to Bonnie. She still wants to burn Damon's brain every time she sees him..."

Caroline sighed once more and shook her head, her smile never leaving her lips. "She'll come around. She wants you to have a normal life, a _human_ life, and she's mad because Damon will never give you that.''

"But its _my _choice, not her's." She said, crossing her arms and putting them on her chest.

"I know, Elena." She said "But Bonnie only wants the best for you. So do I, but its your choice."

"Damon _is_ the best for me."

Caroline shook her head and kept driving, not bothering to reply to Elena since she didn't want to start a fight, not when it was her birthday. Caroline trusted Damon, kind of. But she surely trusted Elena, she knew what she was doing if she wanted to be with Damon. It was her choice after all, and if anyone knew anything about Elena, it's that she never changes her choices.

They all knew Elena had changed Damon for good, but also, Damon changed her. She was no longer the sad lost little girl who lost her parents on a car crash, no longer the martyr girl who would give her sad life without even considering there was an option to live. She was Elena Gilbert, hopefully soon-to-be Salvatore. Just one day. They had considered marriage, but they wanted to wait until Elena was a little bit older, after all, what would people say about a 18-year-old getting married? That's why they wanted to wait a little longer.

But for now, her only preoccupation was to have a good night and enjoy the party. But, of course she'll enjoy it! Caroline organized it and she makes the best parties. Plus, she would kill her if she didn't. The olive-skinned-brown-eyed girl had nothing to worry about, she was okay. But, she wouldn't help but feel sad when they went past the cemetery, where her parent's grave was. When her days were full of teenage drama, gossips, arguing over boys, and the most important preoccupation of all: the prom dress. She still remembered those old days, but she wasn't going to let them get into her head, those old memories that once meant everything to her when she was 18 now (and probably still do), are deep down buried into her heart. And she wasn't planning on letting them rise anytime soon.

She saw a pair of hands clap in front of her, and just right in front of them, was the Boarding House. _How did we get so fast?_ Elena asked herself but was again consumed by her thoughts. "Earth to Elena...yep, I've lost her." Caroline said and muttered to herself the last part. "Elena!" She finally yelled and Elena got out of her day dream.

With a jump, she glanced towards Caroline with a fuming face. "What?!" She yelled and then the realization hit her when she saw they had arrived to the Boarding House. "Ooh...I'm so sorry, Care...I was just..." She tried to explained to the impatient blonde girl.

Caroline shushed her friend and grabbed her arm lightly, dragging her towards the Boarding House. "Shut up, I know you were day dreaming, 'Lena" She said and opened the front door, where everyone was already partying. Everyone was having a good time; there were people everywhere, some making out on the couches or walls, some drinking above the tables, some singing karaoke, and the music was on the most high volume. She bet of the 100 people Caroline invited, only 90% Elena was close to. But she didn't cared, at least not anymore.

Elena smirked. "Wow, I think they totally forgot this was a birthday party." She said walking as Caroline closed the door behind her, her blonde curls getting in the way.

Caroline smiled shyly at Elena, blushing a little. " 'Lena, I'm so sorry, I know you hate big parties but..."

It was now Elena's turn to shush her off. "Shush, missy. I love this party! Come on! Where's Steffy?" She said winking at her friend, who blushed red as a tomato. Everyone knew Stefan and Caroline were in love with each other, they all did. It started just as Katherine was dead when they hang out a lot more than usual.

She shrugged. "I don't know. He said he-"

"I'm here" Stefan's voice said behind Caroline, wrapping his muscular pale arm around Caroline's little waist. He gave Caroline a quick kiss before hugging Elena. "Happy Birthday, 'Lena."

Elena giggled, brushing some of her brown locks off her face and tucking some behind her ear. "Thank you, so, is everyone having a good time?"

He chuckled. "From what I can see, they are. I am having a good time...by the way, I think I just saw Jeremy and Anna making out in one of the guest's room..."

Elena covered her ears while the couple just chuckled. "Shut up, Stefan. It's gross to hear about my brother slash cousin's sex life, you know?"

Caroline giggled and said Stefan and her were going to grab a drink and walked away. She was congratulated by people she loved like Matt, Tyler, Jeremy (who had stopped making out with Anna), Kol, and some she didn't knew but had seen at school. Everything was going alright...until she saw Bonnie.

"Hey, 'Lena!" Bonnie said. Elena had to admit, she looked gorgeous. Her tanned skin was glowing against the neon lights illuminating the room, as for her dress was floral short, in her opinion, so not a party dress. "Happy Birthday" Her friend said as she hugged her.

"Hey, Bonnie" She said hugging her, glad to have her best friend here. "How are you doing?"

Bonnie shrugged. "I could ask you the same thing. I'm doing alright" She said and then smirked. "Liking your party so far?"

Elena smiled and nodded. "It's great, Care did a really good job." She said and glanced at Bonnie who had a shocked expression. Elena raised an eyebrow at her jaw-opened friend. "What?"

"Elena! You don't like this type of parties! You always said you didn't like huge crowded parties and we swore we would escape from them and go grab some alcohol. You know what? Let's go." Bonnie said grabbing her wrist and trying to get her out of the house. She got off Bonnie's grip and the African-American girl glanced at her. "What's wrong with you?"

Elena narrowed her eyes, breathing heavily. "What's wrong with _you_?" She said "Why are you acting like this, Bonnie? I am having fun, this party is amazing and I'm having a good time, something you should try someday." She said and Bonnie looked at her in disbelief.

"This is what I was afraid of" Bonnie said and when Elena didn't get it, she explained. "This! Damon changed you! Changed my best friend! You don't like big crowed parties, you don't smirk, you aren't sarcastic, you are not like this!"

Elena rolled her eyes and then smirked, not wanting to argue with her. "See, Bonnie, the thing is Damon did changed me. But for good. But we had already this conversation before. But what is happening to me is not what I am concerned. You are judging me because I'm dating and in love with Damon, but you are dating an Original. A man who has killed more people than he has, and tried to kill not only me, but also you and everyone else here. Try to think before you judge and speak, Bon Bon." Elena said as she walked away, leaving a shocked girl behind.

After that conversation with Bonnie, Elena's attention was no longer in the party, but on finding Damon in the sea of teenagers. But then she thought, he would have smelled her. He would've known if she was here before she even placed a foot on this house. She went over to grab her cellphone from her purse and typed Damon's number. It rang a few times before it went to voice mail. The rest of the times she tried it went directly to voice mail, indicating he had turned off his phone after the first time _and_ was ignoring her.

She started to panic. _What if something happened to him? Did someone kidnapped him? Was it Bonnie? Maybe was her, nobody hates him as much as she does...or maybe he regretted the choice of turning her. Is he with another girl right now? Oh god, oh god_, those questions were running through Elena's mind, imagining the worst. Without thinking it twice she went and ran down the hallway towards Damon's room.

Some of his and her friends they something was up and followed her without her noticing. When she reached his bedroom, she turned the lock and sat down on her feet, letting herself slide down the door. _He said he'll be here, he has to be here. He promised he wouldn't leave me again, maybe he ran out late. He promised we'll be an eternity together. He promised, he'll be here anytime soon_, she said hopelessly to herself, but deep down, she knew it wasn't true. He never intended on changing her. But maybe she was over reacting. Yeah, maybe something came up and he is a little late, but he's coming home. The sat down on his bed, facing the pillow not caring if she was ruining her make-up. When she placed her head over his scented-pillow, she raised her eyebrows when she heard a crunching sound. A little confused since nobody else was on the room and she didn't made a sound, she stood up quickly. After she examined the room quickly, she bent over the pillow again and realized the pillow had made the sound. With a sigh of relief, she glanced down the pillow and saw a white envelope. Curiosity win over her and took the envelope, opening it up. When she was done, she realized what it was, a letter, directed for her from Damon. With her heart pounding out of her chest, she opened the letter softly.

_Dear Elena, _

_Happy Birthday, my love. You're officially an adult. I'm so sorry I'm not with you in your most important birthday, I really am._

_If you found this letter before the party is over, then I have to apologize. I never should have met you, I never should have felt in love with you, you never should have chose me. My worst and best mistake was falling heads over heels in love with you, and I love you so freaking much it hurts. I love you, and you love me, but I don't deserve you. I don't deserve to have such an angel by my side, a caring, loving, sweet, gorgeous angel looking after me. That's why I'm letting you go. I can't turn you, Elena. You deserve to live a happy human life. I want you to marry a stupid human that loves you as much as you'll love him, damn, marry that blonde quarterback you dated before Stefan and I arrived town. I want you to have a family, a baby girl or boy that you always wanted, even both if you want to, I know your dream was to be a mother, here's your chance, so take it. I'm setting you free. _

_I promise, Elena, I will never forget how it felt when our lips touched, how perfect they joined as we kissed, how your smooth olive skin shinned beneath the sun when we went to the beach, how you big brown doe eyes looked at me lovingly, how you looked at me with you puppy eyes when you wanted something. And I promise, I will never, ever forget how much we loved each other, never. _

_I don't deserve you, Elena. Please, forgive me._

_-Damon._

In that moment, her heart broke. She wondered if those 4 years she spent loving him was worth it, that if he even loved her. Of course he did! He loved her more than anything in the world. He loved her that freaking much that he let her go.

In that moment, she realized she was the one who didn't deserved him.

_There was one thing missing, and that was the moment I knew. What do you say, when tears are streaming down your face in front of everyone you know?. And what do you do when the one who means the most to you is the one who didn't show?_


	3. Astronaut

A/N: Sup guys. So this chapter is not sad...ish. Not that much compared to the others since this has kind of family interaction. If anyone else was curious, call me Ana (Isn't my full name, its my abbreviation). Next chapter is a cute chapter with Damon/Amy, and then...Damon/Elena :3 I'm so excited to write that one, any suggestions? I mean, I _have_ the theme, but just wanted to ask for your opinion anyways xd. Believe it or not, I _do_ take in consideration your opinions, so maybe I could change it. Damon/Amy is halfway there, it's really cute and based on a true experience. Btw, this is shorter than my other chapters, I know! I'm so sorry but I write what I feel and I didn't wanted to fill it with stuff that didn't made sense, so this is how it came out.

This is inspired by a song named _Astronaut_ by an amazing band (one of my favorites) called 'Simple Plan'. The song isn't sad, it has a lot of rhythm to be honest. Its pretty cool, so no, it isn't a depressing wanna-cry song (I _totally_ invented that word, I'm pretty sure it doesn't exist xd) So anyways, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own TVD or any of its characters, everything goes to Julie Plec and the CW.

* * *

_Sad Beautiful Tragic_

_~✸◊Chapter 3: Astronaut◊✸~_

_So tonight I'm calling all astronauts  
All the lonely people that the world forgot  
If you hear my voice come pick me up  
Are you out there?  
'Cause you're all I've got!_

_And tonight I'm feeling like an astronaut_  
_Sending SOS from this tiny box_  
_And I lost all signal when I lifted up_  
_Now I'm stuck out here and the world forgot_

* * *

_Mystic Falls, Virginia. October 2nd, 2029_

She stood there, perfect as ever. Her chocolate brown hair was straight, falling down her back as her hazel eyes glittered beneath the sun. The perfect girl, a beauty, but she only could stand there. Not making a sound, just standing. She missed everyone, and she knew everyone missed her, but deep down, very, very deep down, she knew they had already moved on. Even if they didn't dare to admit it, she knew. She could see just right beneath their hearts, even that spark of jealousy Caroline still felt for her on her teenage years, was still there. That mini happiness Bonnie felt – that little she could barely see,– that she was gone, because no one else was going to die for her. Not anymore. She could feel it all, and it was sad and happy at the same time.

She felt happy when she died, died with a smile on her face. Died with no regrets, no hate, no worries, no anything, she received death just as any other angel would: with her arms open. She felt happy because she was going to finally see her parents, after all this years, she was going to be able to tell them she loved them, that they were always there. She died with no regrets, because she didn't regret anything she had done in her life, anything, not even the choice she had made when she called her parents the night they drove off the Wickery Bridge. It was meant to happen, that was she told herself all this years to survive, she told herself so much times that she finally one day actually believed it. She died with no hate, because she didn't hated anyone or anything, even the hatred she felt for Klaus, the hybrid, was gone. That's because, when you die, all of your final thoughts vanish, even your emotions; vanish until there's nothing but love. She died with no worries, she knew Damon was going to take care of her children, she had no doubt about it, she knew Damon was going to protect her baby girl from all boys and was going to teach her son baseball. She died with no feelings, and it felt good.

All over the years, she was always on Damon's mind, even when he dream at night. She was always right there, standing, watching everyone she loved and cared about grow up. She watched Caroline marry Stefan, it wasn't Stefan who was thinking of her, but Caroline. She remember Caroline whispering 'Thank you, Elena,' to her before she headed out in her bride dress. The blonde girl looked beautiful. Even though Caroline couldn't see her, she knew Elena was there. She watched Bonnie drown her sorrows in alcohol, blaming herself for her death, nobody could help her, not even Kol. She watched Jeremy adopting a little boy with Anna, she almost died of happiness, it was both who thought of her that moment, 'You were supposed to meet your nephew, 'Lena, we miss you,' Jeremy said to her that day. 'Thank you for convincing Jeremy to take a chance with me, Elena, I will never forget it,' Anna thought that to her that day. She wished Damon could have moved on with another girl, a special girl.

He never did. Though her selfish part wanted the opposite, her selfless part won, wanting Damon to move on from her. She never truly went to the other side, she never found peace and she still wanted to watch her children grow up. She wanted to see her beautiful daughter fall in love, she wanted to see her handsome son marrying the love of his life, and she wanted to see Damon with a beautiful girl, one that loves him as much as he deserves. He hasn't moved on, she knows that so well, but perhaps someday he will. She still has hope; she always had hope, and more when it came to him.

She stood there, her olive arms crossed on her chest; a big smile was on her face as she giggled. Damon used to say her giggles were music to his ears, but she would just roll her eyes and kiss him. She missed that. Those full pink lips of his, so kissable, so perfect. She stood there, her long beautiful legs crossed as she sat on the picnic table, just right by her daughter. She watched the way Amy smirked, how her blue eyes would shine when she did that. Her hand was resting on her chin as she examined her. Her hair was longer, and it was just as her's, chocolate-brown-straight hair.

Elena laughed when Amy ran away laughing at the top of her lungs, just as Damon was chasing her. She knew he got tired because he sped up in his vampire speed, taking their daughter into his arms, never letting her go. She knew how much Damon loved their daughter, he adored her, that little girl had wrapped Damon around her little finger.

She watched Caroline giggle as Stefan took her into his arms, placing a kiss on her pale soft cheek; that made Elena smile. Caroline quickly stood up and took Amy's hand and they both ran as the Salvatore brother's went after them. All of that happened and Damian didn't even noticed, he was too busy talking to his current crush, Stella Lockwood, daughter of Tyler and a girl named Noelle. Elena giggled and shook her head as she rolled her hazel eyes, but she wasn't worried, Damian was not the player type. Of course, he liked the party life, but never drank or smoke. That's what she loved about her son, he was responsible and honest. Something he obviously got from her. She moved on and watched her daughter blush at something Leonard Mikaelson said to her, son of Klaus and Hayley. She laughed as Damon watched them laugh and talk.

"Nik, tell your son to stay the hell away from my daughter." Damon said to Klaus, who had his arm wrapped around Hayley's shoulder. Klaus barked a laugh and shook his head. Damon knew exactly what kind of boy Leonard was: a player and cheater. But if he knew something nice about him, is that when he loved, he loved dearly. And clearly his daughter had him whipped and he wouldn't allow that.

Klaus shrugged, not caring so much. He loved Amy dearly, almost as a daughter, and would love for her to be his daughter-in-law someday, though he didn't say it. Because, otherwise, he would be dead...no, he would have a dagger right by his chest by now. "What can I say, Damon, your daughter has my son whipped." He said, making him growl and causing the others to laugh.

Damian, who was busy talking to Stella, turned his head to see Leonard and Amy talking on a tree. He was really, really protective over his sister. He knew his sister was beautiful, so he had to keep her safe. "Uh, dad, why in the name of hell is Leonard talking with Amy?" He asked, causing the others to laugh.

Damon growled. "They like each other..."

"What?" Damian demanded in a yell, making the others explode into giggles.

Elena covered her mouth with her hand, shaking with laughter as she watched Damon's eyes budge at the sight of Leonard kissing Amy. She rolled her eyes as Damon and Damian walked over to them.

"God, Damon, they are 15-year-old teenagers, let them alone." She said, but noticed that Damon didn't hear her.

She glanced down, ignoring the argument and the laugh of the others. It was alone. Being here, even if it wasn't completely the other side, was alone, cold, nobody could hear you. You could yell, scream, talk, whisper, but still, nobody will hear you. She knew she was alone, everybody had moved on and forgot her, maybe not completely, but just a little. Stefan was happy, how could he miss the old love of his life? Caroline was engaged, how could she miss her old best friend who could have Stefan back in a blink of an eye? Bonnie hated her, she no longer had to sacrifice more people, how could she miss and drown her sorrows in alcohol of her who could just add more problems? Tyler had a daughter, how could he miss her if they weren't close? Damon had their children, how could he miss her if his life was complete and could have any girl he wanted? That's what she wondered.

She felt someone's hand on her shoulder, it was warm and compassionate. She turned around, tears on her beautiful eyes, and found her best friend here on the almost other side, Maggie. Maggie was the most compassionate person Elena had ever met, she couldn't understand how beautiful and compassionate people had been killed. But then she understood; she died when she was 16, she used to be a demon but killed herself before her transformation was completed, which was when she was supposed to turn 17.

Maggie had beautiful green emerald eyes, that reminded Elena of Harry Potter's eyes when she read and watched the movies. She had red-wavy-auburn hair, her skin was pale and she was a little tiny. Maggie had told her stories, about her life, how she treated people, and how much she loved her old boyfriend, Clark. She told her that Clark accepted the fact that she was a demon, and that she was going to die, so they had a son together, Joseph Dillard. Elena also said that only good, caring, and compassionate people could watch her loved ones, which meant a lot to Elena.

" 'Lena, don't be sad," Maggie said, holding her pale white hand out to Elena, helping her stand up. Elena took it and she started walking with Maggie, "Everything will be alright, don't worry."

Elena glanced to the ground, not daring to look at her. She just couldn't tell her how alone she felt, how depressed she felt. She felt happy by the fact that they had moved on, but she felt alone and sad at the thought they had forgotten her. That was selfish from her, she knew it, but it just felt alone. "It's just...they just forget me." She admitted in a whisper.

Maggie smiled at her, her white teeth almost left her blind. She grabbed Elena's hand and chin, looking straight up to her eyes. "Everybody feels alone, Elena, I always feel that way as well," Elena glanced at her, a surprised look on her face, "Oh, come on, Elena, don't look so surprised, everybody feels that way. But it was meant to happen, your death, I mean. Things are always made on a purpose, it's not your fault."

"But...I don't want to feel this way." Elena said.

Maggie nodded, understanding. "I know. But every time I feel that way, I remind myself I have friends, I'm not that alone after all." She said and grabbed Elena's hand, dragging her away.

They saw the flowers growing, the most beautiful scents ever; they traveled to Maggie's dreams. Elena was surprised she could do that and wondered if she could do it as well. Maggie smiled, suddenly a few more people appeared in the room. They were in a place surrounded by grass and flowers, the sun just setting in, and her family was nowhere to be seen. All the people, who were like 5, were in a circle, surrounding Maggie and Elena, panicking her a little.

"Don't worry, we will do no harm," A boy with grayish eyes said to her, "We are friends."

Maggie nodded. "They are, they are all parents, Elena, and they all lost someone they loved." Maggie explained.

Suddenly, Elena felt no longer alone, she had people they cared for her. She had friends, they were like astronauts, people who the world forgot. Lost in time and space, never went back. They were the people who the world forgot, and they were all she had. And, it was just enough.

_To the lonely people that the world forgot: you're all i've got._


End file.
